Another side to the Ghost of Sparta
by LovelySinner7
Summary: 30 drabbles of Kratos in a whole new light... Mostly they show him and His daughter. Enjoy!


LS7: This will be my first game fic. I'm so excited about it! I love God of War and I've played mostly all of them except three cause I don't have PS3. So I decided to a God of War fic.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own God of war but owns the games so there... HA!

Summary: 30 Drabbles that contain moments where we see a different side of Our favorite Ghost of Sparta.

Spoilers: If you have never played God of War 1, 2 or God of War: Chains of Olympus on the PSP, then don't read!

#1: Pain

Whether or not the pain Callipoe felt was from a fall or from eating too much of her mother's food, Kratos was always there to fight the pain away.

#2: Memory

The memory of killing his wife and daughter always haunted Kratos. But the memories of his child's laughter hurt him the most.

#3: Parenting

Before the birth of his first child, Kratos thought parenting was like a war. It would be scary and hard. But when her small hand enclosed in his big one, Kratos knew he was wrong.

#4: Music

As Calliope grew older, she loved music. So when her father carved her a flute, her smile was more beautiful then a Goddess singing.

#5: Innocence

It was his little girl's pure innocence that made Kratos proud to be her father.

#6: Letting Go

He knew when he saw his daughter in underworld, that was his only chance. He had to let her go... one last time.

#7: Embrace

It was something the Hero of Sparta always looked forward to when returning from battle... Calliope's warm embrace.

#8: Medicine

The best medicine in the world is a father taking care of his sick child.

#9: Battle

The true battle was Kratos finding his daughter and facing her.

#10: Monster

As many monsters have been killed by his hands, Kratos has to face the monster within himself before seeing Calliope.

#11: Value

The value of education is a lot of money. But the value of Kratos's daughter was priceless.

#12: Diamond

Kratos is known to be a man for destroying things. But he is also known for being careful around his precious, yet fragil diamond.

#13: Tears

Kratos shed tears for the first time ever in his life. They appeared when he saw his daughter next to her mother in a pool of their blood spilled by his own hands.

# 14: Fear

He didn't know which was worse to fear, the memories of his past or the Gods themselves.

#15: Sleep

If Kratos never got enough sleep from when she born, he would never sleep now that she's dead in his arms.

#16: Smile

It was that smile of hers that made Kratos smile a little more each waking day.

#17: Lost

Kratos didn't need a map to figure out that he was lost in finding his daughter.

#18: Hatred

His hatred for the Gods only fueled his passion to get Calliope back.

#19: Blood

The Ghost of Sparta has seen much blood in his life. But the blood surrounding his wife and child... made him sick.

#20: Fever

When Kratos was strucken by a terrible fever, Calliope was there to break it.

#21: Heart

If Kratos had the heart to kill others, did he have the heart to see the ones close to him that he killed?

#22: Fate

Fate brought Calliope to Kratos but tore them apart when the world needed the Ghost of Sparta.

#23: Ghost

Kratos never believed in ghosts even as a child. Yet Calliope's ghost made him believe.

#24: Defiance

Nothing would deny the Spartan warrior from getting her back. Even if it meant defiance towards the Gods themselves.

#25: Letter

No matter how far he was from his daughter, Kratos always sent a letter to Calliope telling her he would be home soon.

#26: Suffering

Kratos was no exception to the Gods cruel suffering.

#27: Puppet

Calliope loved puppets. But ironically, Kratos wasn't the puppeter, the Gods were pulling the strings this time.

#28: God of War

Although he's the new God of War, Kratos knew the title came at a very high price.

#29: Persephone

The Ghost of Sparta and the Goddess of the dead were similar yet different. Kratos had more at stake to lose then that of Persephone.

#30: Emotion

As cold and stoic as he is known to be, Kratos felt a fimiliar emotion when he saw his beloved daughter again.

LS7: I hope you all enjoyed this! I know I have!

Athena and Gaia: Read and review or face the wrath of the Gods!!!


End file.
